


Ice Capades

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Holidays, Ice Skating, post episode s01e14 Singularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Sam is surprised to find O'Neill teaching kids to ice skate. Season 1 just after s01e14 Singularity.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Ice Capades

Captain Samantha Carter rechecked the address on the note from Janet Fraiser. The Chief Medical Officer had caught up with Sam at the first set of elevators. Apparently, Cassie had this thing for school, and she was incredibly nervous. The young girl had adapted fairly well to her new situation, which was astonishing considering her entire planet had been wiped out by the Goa’uld. Cassie had warmed up to Captain Carter immediately, and everyone on the base had just assumed Sam would adopt her. But after a long conversation with Janet and her team, Sam realized that Cassie needed a mother who wouldn’t be going offworld for unknown lengths of time.

“Sertich Ice Center?” Sam shrugged and pulled on a turtle neck sweater, thankful that Janet had suggested she wear something warm. Passing through the double doors, Sam waved off the person at the front desk who had asked if she would need skates. “No, I’m just here to meet a friend.” She made her way down to the set of long benches where a bundled up Janet Fraiser struggled to put on a pair of skates. “Janet? What in the world …”

The doctor grimaced as she finally managed to get the left skate laced up. “Cassie’s class is having a party here in two weeks. Poor thing came home in tears because the other kids laughed at her when she said she didn’t know how to skate. They teased her pretty bad.”

Sam scowled and looked around. She remembered how cruel kids had been when she was Cassie’s age. “Where’s Cass? I’m not sure how much help I’ll be; it’s been ages since I’ve been on skates.”

Janet smirked and pointed to the center of the ice rink. “I think she just wants moral support. She’s already got a teacher.”

Sam’s jaw dropped as she recognized the man slowly skating backward while holding Cassie’s hands. “Is that Colonel O’Neill?”

“Yep. I had to make the colonel promise not to teach her to play hockey until she was older. I don’t want her to be the only girl in the class, missing her front teeth.”

Sam turned as she heard two girls squeal. They’d barely slowed down to wave as they rushed to the side of the rink, “Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!”

General Hammond chuckled as his two granddaughters launched themselves at Jack O’Neill. The former Special Ops Colonel grinned and swung them up into a giant hug. “Did ya bring your skates?”

“Yes!”

“Duh!”

“Alright then, get them on.” He shooed the two girls towards the bench before turning to grin at Sam. “Carter! Doc! Are you two ready?”

“I’m not so sure about this, Colonel.”

“Doc, you’ll be fine. How about you, Carter? Have you skated before?”

“Not since I was Cassie’s age. Besides, I don’t have any skates.”

Cassie looked up from where she had been chatting with Kayla and Tessa, “They have them for rent at the desk. Uncle Jack said he’d buy me a pair of real skates.”

Janet rolled her eyes. “Is that another rule, Colonel?”

“Yup.”

Sam laughed. Janet still hadn’t forgiven the Colonel for getting Cassie a dog. But Sam knew the doctor appreciated the Colonel’s willingness to spend time with the girl.

“On second thought, I think I’ll sit here with General Hammond.” Janet wobbled back to the bench and gave a relieved sigh when she managed to sit without falling.

“C’mon Sam. Hurry and get your skates!” Cassie demanded.

“Yeah, C’mon Carter,” O’Neill smirked.

Sam laughed and finally gave in. “You guys start without me; I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay! C’mon, Uncle Jack. Kayla and Tessa are waiting.”

“Be careful, Cassandra. Be sure to listen to Colonel O’Neill.”

“She’s in good hands, doctor. He taught both Kayla and Tessa. He won’t let her get hurt.” Hammond nodded towards the refreshment stand. “Coffee? I’m buying it.”

“Hot chocolate, please. And thank you.”

Sam sat down, looking dubiously at a pair of figure skates. “I probably don’t want to know how many feet have been in these.”

“Probably not. Maybe Colonel O’Neill will buy you a pair too.” Janet nudged Sam’s arm and winked.

“Janet!” Sam looked around for General Hammond and relaxed when she spotted him in line at the concession stand. “It’s not like that.”

“Relax, Sam. I was only teasing.”

Sam decided the best course of action was to change the subject. “I can’t get over how good he is with the kids. Never in a million years would I have imagined finding Colonel O’Neill teaching three little girls to skate.”

“Three little girls and two grown men.”

“What?”

Janet pointed to where a wobbly Dr. Daniel Jackson and an aggrieved Jaffa held hands as they skated around the perimeter.

“Oh, god, Janet. That is priceless!”


End file.
